fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rorschach Magic
Rorschach Magic is mainly derives itself to the imagination of the target as opposed to the user. Whatever the target sees will come to be. It was created by Meville Balor and has many offensive and defensive abilities. Description The whole idea of the magic is to use the enemy's imagination to attack. The key is to keep full eye contact with the target at all times. This magic can still be used without any eye contact whatsoever, however this magic is most effective when the target is watching and has an idea of what each object looks like. Each spell appears as a giant black ink blotch which originally appears on the object of the user's choosing which acts as a canvas (for instance, Meville's mask) then is projected from the user's mind into reality. The user looks into the target's head using high mental focus to see what each blotch will become. The blotch on the canvas is then projected in a larger form and the user can then give it the nature of the object imagined. If the target has no clear idea of what the blotch is, the user can see into the target's memory to find something of similar appearance or nature. Offensively, if the object is some sort of weapon or any object which could potentially induce damage, the blotch can be utilized by the user as either a projectile or melee weapon which can be held in the user's hands and given different properties. Additionally, if the image is an animate being like an animal, the user can make the blotch act and attack just like that being. The blotches made may appear solid or gaseous, but are all actually mostly liquid in property; with this knowledge however, the attacks can induce cuts, blunt damage, suffocation, constriction, even burns or a deep freezing sensation. Defensively, if the object isn't any object or animate being which could do any real damage in a literal sense (like a butterfly), the resulting blotch made can be used to nullify magic, block attacks, or even stun targets. For instance, the user can look really deep into the target's memory and find a relative or some form of loved one and use their appearance to stop an imminent attack because of emotional instinct. Any physical or magical attack which passes through the blotch will be engulfed by it and slowed by a thick ooze produced by the blotch. Requirements The user must have a canvas to put his/her blotches on. In Meville Balor's case, his canvas is his mask which has blotches randomly generating on it. Without the canvas or anything to use for the blotches for that matter, the magic cannot be used whatsoever. The user must also have experience or skill in some form of magic which involves the mind and extreme mental discipline to be able to look into the minds of their targets. Weaknesses If the user does not have a high enough mental discipline to be able to see into the minds of their target or are having their minds clouded by an outside force, the user will not be able to execute the magic. Either the blotches created will be non-existent or be extremely flimsy and thin unable to deal or block damage. As well, if the canvas the user is working on is suddenly ruptured (ripped) or the ink the user is intimating suddenly runs out, the connection from the target's mind to the canvas to the user's mind will be disconnected and the magic will become ineffective. Trivia * The blotches the user intimates are based on the inked blotched used in the psychological test, the Rorschach Test, which gives the magic it's name and initial appearance whereas all the blotches look like they came straight from the Rorschach Test. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic